Late Bloomer
by Protogear
Summary: What would happen if Izuku Midoriya (Deku) never ran into All Might and never retrieved One for All. Witness as Deku develops his own quirk and enrolls into U.A High School to become a Hero
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the rights to the My Hero Academia

Late Bloomer

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **'All Might's Thoughts in buff form'**

 **"All Might talking in buff form"**

* * *

This Story is an alternate look into Deku's life if he never met All Might. All the events that happened at the beginning of the story for example Bakugo blowing Izuku's notebook, and Bakugo being captured by the sludge villain still happens except Midoriya never ran into All Might and never tried saving Bakugo.

* * *

It was only the second day of summer vacation and yet Izuku Midoriya's mother has already sent him to run errands for her.

"This blows, I could be studying hero quirks right now but instead I have to pick up eggs and milk." He groaned.

He had already grabbed the groceries but Deku was unlucky and had gotten stuck between lots of other customers and had been waiting for 10 minutes

He finally made it to the register and put down his groceries, "Is this all for today?"

Deku nodded

"It'll be 1100 yen (10 US dollars)." The Cashier said.

He gave her the money and put his stuff into a bag and left.

While walking Deku took a back alley which would bring him to his house faster when suddenly someone popped out holding a knife

"You got money, put it in the fucking bag quietly." The Robber ordered.

"I don't have any money, I just spent it on these groceries." Deku reasoned showing him the milk and eggs.

"Don't lie to me dickhead, kids like you are always carrying money now put it in the bag before I end you right fucking here." The Robber ordered once more.

"I don't have any I swear just don't hurt me." Deku pleaded.

"Look like I'll have to kill you to find out." He said lunging at Deku.

Deku threw up his hands and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see the robber fidgeting on the cement. He glanced at his hands and saw sparks flying out.

'What do I just do?' He thought

He attempted doing what ever it was again on the robber by holding out his hand and came to the realisation that he was capable of firing chains of lightning from his palm.

He called the police and continued to walk home in utter shock. When he got home he gave the groceries to his mom and went to his room.

"I have a quirk." Deku realised. "I have a quirk." He said a little louder. "I have a quirk!" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

Izuku's mom came running in, "What are you screaming about, what's wrong.? She questioned.

"Mom follow me I have to show you something." He directed. They went outside and Izuku showed his Mom the new quirk by shooting lightning in the air

"I can't believe you finally have a quirk Izuku." Inko gasped bringing tears down her cheeks and hugging Midoriya.

Deku suddenly had a idea jolt into his head, "I'm going to enroll into U.A High School."

* * *

Hope You enjoyed this chapter remember to favourite and review, constructive criticism will only help make the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the rights to the My Hero Academia

Late Bloomer

Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks everyone for the support on the first chapter, I hope this meets everyone's expectations.

Its not much longer than the first one but it was kind of difficult to write with school and stuff, But i'm going to continue on trying to make each chapter longer and better each time

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **'All Might's Thoughts in buff form'**

 **"All Might talking in buff form"**

It was a long and gruelling 10 months of constant training for Izuku Midoryia. He had spent 95% of his time training with the new quirk that had suddenly developed.

Deku would get up at 4:00 a.m. everyday only getting about 5 hours of sleep, just to do the same exercise

100 Push ups

100 Sit ups

100 Squats

And he would run 10 kilometres everyday for the 10 months. Usually he would wrap up at about 10:00 in the morning and would head over to the gym and would spend the rest of the day working out.

It got to the point where he was able to out do everyone in each exercise. When he would get home he would eat enough food to kill a horse, by that time it would likely be 7:30 p.m. when he was done his usual daily training.

After his physical training though he would train using his quirk which he would save to the end of the day due to it ripping all the leftover stamina he had left right out of him.

During the 10 month period Deku developed two moves he named

Lightning Strike: which he would activate by gathering the plasma (lightning) in his body to build up in his arm, releasing it in the form of a punch resembling a lightning strike. Deku's Lightning Strike was like All Might's Detroit Smash which he absolutely loved being a die-hard fan of him.

The second ability was Lightning Storm: He used this move by, again gathering the plasma in his body but instead of moving it to his arm he would move it to his palms. Releasing it caused consecutive bolts of lightning to come shooting out almost like a machine gun. This attack may not have been very powerful but overtime it would certainly do damage.

 **On the day of the entrance exam day not much changed he arrived at relatively the same time, he still met Ochaco Uraraka, and still received they same demonstration from Present Mic.**

Izuku was likely the last person into the arena mostly because he was so nervous he didn't want to move, when he finally got in at the beginning he couldn't find any robot to save his life.

He watched as everyone, including his rival Katsuki Bakugo, were raking up points left and right, making it very difficult to destroy the robots even if he found one, when finally he ran into a 1-point robot and destroyed it easily with Lightning Storm.

Izuku ran out to find everyone running from something that was creating quite the ruckus and generating a humongous shadow that engulfed everyone, he would turn to his right to find one of the 0-point robots Present Mic talked about earlier and began to run alongside everyone else when suddenly.

He noticed the same girl he met at the entrance to be stuck under a rock, unable to free herself, 'Do I run to help her, or do I run with everyone else?' Izuku thought. He contiuned to look left and right when he decided.

"To hell with this." He groaned. He ran to Uraraka when he realised he only had one solution. Izuku while running directed the plasma inside him to his feet to use for propulsion. With the speed he gathered and plasma he directed into his feet, he leaped into the sky stopping everyone dead in their tracks to watch him.

"Lightning Strike!" he roared. The second it hit the robot all the plasma projected itself from his arm to the robot, creating a loud bang similar to thunder and creating a huge dent instantly flipping the 0-point robot.

While in the air Izuku came up with a plan to stop him from crashing into the concrete below, when he was around 30 feet above the ground he would begin to use lightning storm and shoot at the ground repeatedly hopefully coming to a grinding halt.

What Izuku wasn't counting was the girl he saved to have suddenly stopped him from hitting the ground, Before he could thank her he suddenly passed out, probably due to him using way to much Plasma.

Over the summer while Izuku would train to use his quirk he often became very exhausted after using it only a little, over time he would be able to sustain his energy longer, realising that he came to the conclusion that was his body's way of maintaining the physicalities .

Later on in the day Izuku would wake up in Recovery Girl's treatment room, with his Mother Inko sitting beside her. He received his diagnosis soon after waking, which was nothing serious besides exhaustion.

After he was sent home that would be the last contact with anyone from U.A for a while. He had been waiting for a week to get the acception letter, when one day he heard the doorbell ring from within his room.

Before he could leave his room, Inko had already bursted in, "It's from U.A!" She exclaimed.

Izuku was at a loss for words but accepted the letter from his mom with gratitude. He opened to reveal...

* * *

Hope You enjoyed this chapter remember to favourite and review, constructive criticism will only help make the story better.

I hope someone enjoyed the **One Punch Man** reference I threw in the beginning

 **Next chapter I hoping to get up to USJ attack but I guess we'll just have to see.**


End file.
